


Accidental Visit

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Crowley Accidentally mis-teleporting and landing in the shower with you.</p><p>http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/117126735698/imagine-crowley-accidentally-misteleporting-and</p><p>Pairing: Reader/ Crowley</p><p>Author: Yours truly, Roxy-Davenport.tumblr.com</p><p>Word Count: 1,078</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Warning: None</p><p>There are so many ways to interpret this. I went for the unusual approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Visit

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/134508168956/accidental-visit)

 

You were a bit sore from the hunt and relished the idea of a shower. Some alone time from the brothers sounded like a great idea as well. You put on your favorite indie rock mix and sighed as you let the warm water help sooth your aching muscles.

 

You closed your eyes singing along to your favorite song as you swayed your hips. You massaged the soap into your wet hands and caressed every part of your body from your toes up to your head. You even massaged your breasts a little jumping at the pleasurable sensations you got when you grazed your nipples. Fuck, had it been a while and you couldn’t have sex with the boys. They were nice enough to let you stay here in the bunker. Otherwise god knows where you’d stay or how you’d pay for a place. They even trained you to be a better hunter or rather a hunter to begin with. This had started out as a revenge gig but now thanks to the brothers, it was your life and you wouldn’t have it any other way. They were your friends and business partners and you weren’t about to risk losing everything for what? Your libido? You sighed heavily and that was when you noticed Crowley was in the shower. Probably he was there the whole time and what’s even worse is that he can read minds. You screamed. He moved fast behind you and put his hands on your mouth. His breath was hot on your skin. That’s what I need today, him pressed up against my back. Oh what fun.

 

“Let’s not alert the denim clan nightmares just yet. Didn’t come to kill you dear. Actually I came here by accident.”

 

He carefully took his hand away from your mouth as he backed away slowly watching your every movement. You turned around to stare at him angrily as he stood in front of you.

 

“The King of Hell can’t control his powers?”

 

“You think it best to insult THE KING of Hell.”

 

“You and your damn ego. You were the one that said you came by accident. You mind leaving?”

 

“Yes, actually I do. “

 

He looked at your body as you tried hard not to look at his. He saw that you had quite a few bruises on your rather small frame. There was one that was particularly sore and looked pretty nasty. He liked to see people in pain but not you, never you. He liked you from the moment he met you. All he wanted was you, but he knew how you felt about him. Maybe you’d change your mind? He had forever after all. When he saw all the bruises his face paled immediately and he swallowed rather loudly. When he lightly grazed over one of your bruises, the sorest of them all, you sucked your breath in and closed your eyes in pain crying out. His hands instinctively grabbed you so you wouldn’t fall. He placed his hands on your shoulders to steady you. Slowly ever so slowly he moved his hands to cup your face, taking away your pain at least for now. He kissed your forehead gently before moving away.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean… I didn’t want to cause you pain. I just... There are so many bruises. Do they all hurt like that?”

 

“Thank you for taking the pain away. Now I feel fine.”

 

He frowns at your evasion and surmises that you’re in more pain than you let on.

 

“What happened?”

 

“What happened? My job happened? I was on a hunt with the Winchesters. Things got rough as usual. I handled myself and saved their butts in the process. All is well.”

 

“All is NOT well. Look at those.”

 

“Since when do you give me orders? You’re not my king! I’m a human, not a demon. A hunter actually. Getting bruises are kinda in the job description. I’m ok with it. I like helping people. It’s my calling. So I’m not stopping.”

 

Crowley sighs. He knows he has no right to get possessive and angry at the wounds, but he can’t stop how he feels. You’re wounded and all he wants is to hold you, take away the pain, and make you feel amazing in the process. He desperately wants you to stop hunting and be with him, be safe. Those damn Winchesters were going to kill you and then he’d have to bring you back. Damn them! Maybe then, as a demon you might love me? It’s then that he really understands this attraction; his feelings, you and he are doomed from the start. You will never be his and he will never stop wanting you. You are his only weakness.

 

“I just want you to be safe is all. The Winchesters aren’t keeping you safe."

 

“And you could? Oh yeah, let’s just forget about the people you kill and torture. Yeah, your job is kind of the exact opposite of mine.”

 

You placed your hand on his chest. His wet chest and there was his huge and already rock hard…wait he’s naked. When was he naked? Was he naked the whole time? I could have sworn he was wearing clothes before. Oh shit. He came here by accident, really? And then what he decided to snap his clothes off? Can demons do that? Shit! Wait, he can read minds. Great! Ok, control yourself girl. He’s the damn King of Hell and you’re a freakin’ hunter! And by the way, you HATE him remember.

 

“Crowley it’s not happening. I’m a hunter in case you forgot. I’m leaving now.”

 

Before you got out and put a towel on you could have sworn you saw Crowley look you up and down with hunger in his eyes. Was this really an accident?

 

“Dean is the library he wants to talk to you. Mention this and I’ll cut it off. You know what I’m referring to.”

 

You didn’t stay to see Crowley's pained expression from the fact that you threatened him. He had, of course, heard your thoughts all of them and knew you at least found him attractive. That was something right? Obviously, not enough but a start. You ran into your room locking the door to your bedroom. You leaned against it for a minute letting the breath out you didn’t know you were holding in.

 

What a day.


End file.
